godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanosaurus
Titanosaurus ' is a founding and former member of the [[Earth Defenders|'Earth Defenders]], however he was manipulated by SpaceGodzilla into thinking that his fellow Earth Defenders had abandoned him when he was captured by the Simians and so joined him. He is now a member of the rival faction: The [[Earth Conquerors|'Earth Conquerors']]. Appearance Titanosaurus is a deep-sea dwelling dinosaur with blood red skin that's covered in black spots and a yellow chest and neck. He also sports a yellow fin on his tail, along his back and from the back of his head down to the end of his neck. Two smaller fins rest of the back of his head and he has two antenna-like protrusions on the top of his head. He also has three clawed fingers on his hands and a snake-like tongue and eyes. Personality It is said that following him joining the Earth Defenders, Titanosaurus was happy with his new life of freedom after being freed from the Devonian's control and wanted to prove that he was more than just a mindless slave to others. After being abducted by the Simians, it is revealed that Titanosaurus is afraid of possibly being used as a slave yet again, and this left him vulnerable for SpaceGodzilla to trick him into believing that the Earth Defenders had abandoned him. After joining the Earth Conquerors, Titanosaurus has developed a deep hatred for the Earth Defenders (more specifically Godzilla), and felt betrayed by them when he thought they had abandoned them. However, following his defeat by Godzilla, after overhearing him talk to Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy about how he feels guilty about not being able to help him, he begins to question whether if he is doing is actually right or not. History Not much is known about Titanosaurus' past other than that he was a dinosaur that survived the CT Extinction and remained dormant in the sea for millions of years. At some point, he was awoken from his slumber after being mutated by nuclear testing near the Ogasawara Islands. Synopsis Monster Hunter Arc In 2008, Titanosaurus appears in Tokyo. He is attacked by the Kaiju-Kill Crew and then encounters Rodan, who is also in Tokyo, and the two battle. The Kill Crew set up explosives to topple a building onto the monsters, Rodan escapes but Titanosaurus is captured and taken to Monster Island along with Anguirus, Kumonga and Battra. Once the Space Monsters had invaded, Titanosaurus and his fellow captors are released to combat the galactic threat. He and Battra appear in London where they do battle with SpaceGodzilla, but the two and beaten by the crystalline saurian. Devonian Arc In 2010, Titosaurus appears in a photograph as part of Dr. Kenji Ando's conference about the reasons why kaiju have gained their own place in the natural order. The photograph shows that Titanosaurus has returned to the oceans after his battle SpaceGodzilla. Days later, Titanosaurus alongside Manda and Gezora attack a fleet of aircraft carriers under the order of their masters the Devoian masters, but the trio are soon fended off by Godzilla. Sometime later, Titanosaurus is transported to the new Monster Islands Facility but soon escapes afterwards to join Gezora, Manda and Destroyah in battling Godzilla. The battle ends when the military uses their new underwater sonar weapons, sending Titanosaurus, Gezora and Manda into retreat (Destroyah going to face the military solo) but Godzilla grabs on to Titanosaurus ankle and follows the sea monsters. Once they reach the ocean floor and the Devonian's headquarters , their battle continued and end up flooding the Devonian's underwater kingdom, destroying Cryog ships in the process. Titanosaurus suffer a broken arm in his battle with Godzilla and he and Manda soon retreat as the Military launch missiles towards Godzilla's location, burying Godzilla in under the ocean floor and destroy what remains of the Devonians. Titanosaurus is not seen since. Trilopod War Arc In 2014, the Trilopods attack Terra and Titanosaurus is one of many monsters who is captured and imprisoned in their hive, having his DNA absorbed by one of them. However Titansaurus is soon freed by King Caesar and he and the other Earth Kaiju rally behind Godzilla in fighting off the Trilopod hybrids, were he faces the Trilopod hybrid of himself. The tables soon turn again once Magita enters the battle and mages to overpower Titanosaurus and the other kaiju, but Godzilla absorbs his energy as he unlocks his Burning Mode and slaughters Magita. Once Magita is destroyed, Titanosaurus and the other Earth Kaiju follow Godzilla out to see. Post-Trilopod War Arc Sometime after the Trilopod war, Titanosaurus and many other Kaiju rally under Godzilla and formed the Earth Defenders. While amoune the Earh Defenders, Titanosaurus formed a sub-team with Kamoebas, Kumonga and Zilla. Later, Mothra Leo and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team, he as well as Zilla and Kamoebas are embarrassed when Kumonga tries to think off a name for their team. In 2015, Godzilla sends Titanosaurus on a scouting mission to investigate a Kaiju sighting of the cost of Japan. However a wave of pain rushes to his head, he began to see visions and hear screams. Sudden a strange force took over his body and started leading him towards Kyoto. As he entered the city, he resisted the military, he started feeling fear and sadness as he marched on. He made his way to a small house, where he came face to face with a human child named Tristan who had accidently summoned the monster with his psychic abilities. Titanosaurus sensed two other beings behind the body and tried to warn him but Tristan was knocked out by the intruders. Titanosaurus was about to strike the figures for attacking Tristan but was abducted by an alien ship. Once Titanosaurus wakes up, he is shocked and scared to find himself no longer on Terra but on a moon-base controlled by the Simians. Titanosaurus and Tristan had been their prisoners for about a month, during that time the had been feeling Tristan's emotions: Fear, Stress, Sadness and Anger. He felt hopeless and betrayed having not seen any sign of rescue. Suddenly, an object was coming towards the moon base, revealing itself to be SpaceGodzilla. Once the space monster had destroyed the Simians' MechaGodzilla and their base of operations, SpaceGodzilla noticed Titanosaurus and made his way to the Earth Defender. SpaceGodzilla tells Titanosaurus someone else was captured and Titanosaurus realizes its Tristan, but to his shock he can't sense the human's psychic connection and is horrified to discover Tristan was killed in SpaceGodzilla's attack. Titanosaurus tries to attack SpaceGodzilla but his restraints prevent him. SpaaceGodzilla states that he has freed Titanosaurus, telling the dinosaur that Tristan would simply use him as a slave. Taking advantage of Titanosaurus emotion state, SpaceGodzilla convinces him that his fellow Earth Defenders have abandoned him, Titanosaurus denied it but as he began to think about SpaceGodzilla's lie, the more he began to believe him. SpaceGodzilla breaks Titanosaurus from his chains and offers him a place among his new faction: The Earth Conquerors. Feeling betrayed by his comrades, he accepts SpaceGodzilla's offer. When he is back on Earth, Godzilla and the other Earth Defenders discover Titanosaurus is alive after believing him to be dead but a feel totally betrayed after discovering he has joined the rival Kaiju Faction. In 2016, Titanosaurus, Gezora and Ebirah attack Brisbane but are soon tracked down by Godzilla who interrogates Titanosaurus information. Titanosaurus only tell Godzilla that they are attacking the city to gain control of Terra and nothing else, he his released from Godzilla's grip by Ebirah and the trio retreat. Titanosaurus, Gezora and Ebirah return to the Earth Conquerors base and are meet by Gaira, Sanda and Gabara. Titanosaurus tells SpaceGodzilla that their mission was thwarted by Godzilla but SpaceGodzilla announces that their faction are ready to attack Monster Islands. Afterwards Titanosaurus along with the other Earth Conquerors appear on Monster Islands and confront his former team. As both factions prepare to battle, a magic circle appears over the Island and sucks up both the Earth Defenders and Earth Conquerors are suck in, transporting them into Earth land. Titanosaurus and the other Earth Conquerors mange to track down the source of the energy that transported them into this new world: Grimoire Heart's Air Ship. After confronting Grimoire Heart, both evil teams discover that both of their greatest threats Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders have joined forces, the Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart form an alliances. Tenrou Island Arc After a couple of weeks, Titanosaurus and the other Earth Conquerors appear with Grimoire Heart on the Air Ship as they prepare their assault on Tenrou Island. When the dark forces approach the Island, they are confronted by Master Makarov Drayer in his giant form. As Master Hades deals with Makarov, Titanosaurus and the others are transported to the Island by Caprico. He is forced to team up with Kain Hikaru, much to his frustration as they spread out to find their enemies. Titanosaurus and Kain soon hear Godzilla's roar echoing aloud, while Kain cowers, Titanosaurus stares in anger in the direction of the roar, knowing Godzilla is also on the Island. Titanosaurus is then separated from Kain and goes looking to him. He joins Kain and Ultear and confront Godzilla, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy. Godzilla introduces Natsu and Lucy to Titanosaurus and the two begin to argue about the Earth Defenders abandoning him. As Ultear goes to retrieve Zeref, Titanosaurus and Kain cover her. Titanosaurus and Godzilla clash in combat. The two still continue their argument, when Godzilla tries to tell Titanosaurus is doing the wrong thing but Titanosaurus ignores his pleads and says that the human's deserve to die, sending Godzilla into anger. Titanosaurus is thrown by Godzilla at Kain who is about to kill Lucy. When Lucy and Natsu are unable to battle, Titanosaurus and Kain taken on Godzilla. Titanosaurus gives Godzilla a seruius beating, when he has had enough he looks down at time with disgust. When Godzilla asks why he joined SpaceGodzilla, Titanosaurus explains what he went through when he was the Simians' prisoner and how SpaceGodzilla had recued him, leaving Godzilla feeling utterly guilty and angry. When Titanosaurus has had enough of Godzilla's pity, he attempt to kill him but is stopped by Lucy who is controlled by Natsu using Mr.Cursy, Titanosaurus attempts to attack her but is tackled by Godzilla. Titanosaurus roars in rage at Godzilla but Godzilla attacks him with his Spiral Beam, knocking Titanosaurus out. Once Titanosaurus awoken, he over heard Godzilla announcing that he considers Titanosaurus his brother, even after what he has done. He fully regains consciousness when Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy and Happy track down Ultear. This leaves Titanosaurus feeling conflicted on whether or not he has done the right thing. Abilities '''Cyclone Tail: '''By opening the fin on his tail, Titanosaurus is able and swing to side-to-side, creating blowing winds. Titanosaurus can use this attack to blow debris at opponents and topple opponents over. '''Immense Strength: '''Physically Titanosaurus can battle with tooth, claw and tail. He is strong enough to lift Godzilla in the air using only his jaws. '''Aquatic Lifestyle: '''Being an aquatic creature, Titanosaurus is even more specialized for underwater than Godzilla, thanks to his fins. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Water Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju